L'histoire d'une boite à musique
by Woshi
Summary: Shikamaru marche tranquillement dans Konoha, sans but,revenant d'une corvée au moment ou le soleil se couche quand il entend quelqu'un marmoner une étrange mélodie qui remonte en lui des souvenirs d'enfance./REPUBLICATION à cause d'un problème technique/


**L'histoire d'une boite à musique**

Auteur: Une Fagocyteuse, et elle s'assume entièrement

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, mais l'idée de la boite à musique, si(ou presque)

Genre: Friendship et un peu de romance si on veut la déceler, un peu de mystère, OS et surtout, beaucoup, beaucoup de douceur dans ce monde de brute (je suis une Peace and Love mes chers).

Personnages: Ino et Shikamaru, vous pouvez les voir comme un couple, moi c'est ce que je fais XD

Rating: Pour tout publique, vous pouvez même lire ça à votre petite sœur de quatre ans (une fille qui a fait l'expérience vous le dit)

Résumé: Shikamaru marche tranquillement dans Konoha, sans but,revenant d'une corvée au moment ou le soleil se couche quand il entend une étrange mélodie qui remonte en lui des souvenirs d'enfance.

Note de l'auteur: Et oui, je suis une pro des couples-que-personne-n'aime. Pourquoi Shikamaru et Ino? Parce que pour cette histoire, admettez qu'un ShikaTema, ça peut pas le faire. J'ai voulu justement creuser la relation entre ses deux là du fait qu'ils peuvent se connaître depuis l'enfance, c'est ça qui me plait dans ce couple. Et je fais partie des rares filles qui tiennent Ino dans son estime: je la trouve aussi jolie que Sakura et son caractère n'est pas le pire. Mais je vous rassure, j'aime autant Shikamaru avec Temari (d'ailleurs, ce serait dommage qu'ils ne finissent pas ensemble), mais si Temari n'aurait pas été là, c'est Ino qui aurait eu ses chances, na.

Bon, sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture sur ce court OS.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Shikamaru marchait d'un air las, les mains dans les poches, le visage passablement ennuyé à travers les grandes rues illuminées par le soleil du crépuscule de Konoha. Il revenait d'une livraison pour sa mère chez Chôji et n'espérait plus qu'une chose: passer le reste de la soirée tranquille dans sa chambre avec pour seule occupation l'admiration du plafond blanc de sa pièce jusqu'à ce que sa mère l'appelle pour manger. Il espérait juste ne pas trop tarder sinon, sa maternelle lui passerait encore un savon.

Il soupira longuement comme si il avait encore un milliard de chose à faire, ses pas traînant sur la route, comme si ses jambes étaient en guimauve. Être Chuunin était vraiment "chiant" à son noble avis. Il avait deux fois plus de travail qu'avant alors qu'autrefois, il se plaignait de sa vie d'aspirant ninja. S'il avait su, il aurait abandonné directement son combat au troisième tour au lieu de faire tout ça avant. Ou mieux, il n'aurait pas passé l'examen. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement.

De toute façon, il n'y avait aucune vie qui satisfaisait Shikamaru Nara.

Et même si il devient Juunin, ANBU, Hokage ou même Nukenin, il aura toujours à redire comme: "trop important","trop dangereux","trop de responsabilité","trop d'embrouilles".

Il allait re-soupirer quand il entendit quelqu'un marmonner une mélodie étrange d'une voix féminine. Curieux, il se dirigea vers la source du son pour voir qui chantait un air comme ça qui lui était aussi familier. Ce chant, en effet, ravivait des souvenirs de son enfance qu'il croyait avoir oublié depuis longtemps.

Il atterrit dans la boutique florale que tenait la famille Yamanaka et aperçut Ino derrière le comptoir extérieur qui rangeait un peu pour le lendemain, sûrement une tâche que sa mère lui avait demandé de faire. Elle avait un petit sourire aux lèvres et marmonnait la mélodie que Shikamaru avait entendue.

Elle se redressa en sentant la présence de son coéquipier pour lui faire face et le saluer amicalement puis, bavarde comme elle est, entama la conversation avec énergie. Shikamaru lui répondit mollement, remarquant sa tenue différente que celle qu'elle portait d'habitude. Elle avait toujours les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval et son éternelle mèche était toujours là mais au lieu de porter son habit violet de ninja, elle avait un t-shirt orange uni à manches courtes, un peu flottant et assez léger pour la saison. Comme bas, elle avait un simple jean bleu foncé normal.

Pendant quelques minutes, ils parlèrent de banalités: les dernières "corvées"(terme désignant les tâches assignées aussi bien par la famille que par Maître Hokage), les petits bruits qui courts à Konoha et tout ce qui suit. Après quelques instants, Shikamaru se décida à poser la question qui le titillait depuis un petit moment.

-"Dis moi Ino, c'était quoi ce que tu marmonnais tout à l'heure? Tu sais, la chanson."

La fille aux cheveux blonds eut l'air surprise qu'il lui pose cette question. Puis finalement, un gentil sourire orna ses traits et elle s'expliqua.

-"Ca, c'est la petite mélodie de notre boite à musique. »

-"Notre?" Shikamaru n'eut pas l'air de comprendre ce à quoi elle faisait allusion.

-"Tu ne te souviens pas. Il y a même une petite légende associée avec: Quand quelqu'un chante cette chanson pendant que le soleil se couche, le reste de sa nuit sera sereine."

-"Ha bon..." Le brun prit l'air de celui qui avait mit cap à l'ouest sous le regard amusé de la blonde.

-"C'est vrai qu'on n'avait que sept ans à ce moment là, et on ne l'a entendu qu'une fois."

_**FLASH BACK**_

-"Shikamaru!!! Dépêche toi, aller viens!!!"

Le petit garçon avec une queue de cheval brune se contenta de lâcher un très mou "Ouai, j'arrive" et de continuer à suivre la petite fille blonde devant lui d'un pas très lent. Ils étaient en pleine partie de "chasse au trésor" organisée par Iruka-Sensei qui, par ce jeu, voulait tester leurs facultés à retrouver des objets importants dispersés lors d'une mission en un minimum de temps. Pour cela, ils avaient organisé des groupes de deux mais c'est le sensei qui a décidé de choisir et c'est comme ça qu'il se retrouva avec Ino. Lui, il aurait préféré être avec Chôji qui, veinard comme il est, faisait équipe avec Sasuke Uchiwa: C'était la bonne note assurée.

-"Shi-Ka-Ma-Ru!!!" hurla la fille aux yeux bleus en insistant sur les syllabes."Si on ne se dépêche pas, les autres auront tout trouvé avant nous et il ne restera plus rien!"

-"Bof..." fit simplement le garçonnet, peu concerné par le jeu. Cependant, quand il vit le regard noir de sa camarade, il se dit qu'il ferait quand même mieux d'accélérer le mouvement, histoire d'échapper à sa colère.

Après quelques minutes de course dans tout le champ de fleur ou étaient dispersés les objets à trouver, l'un d'eux tomba à force de trop s'exciter et il s'agissait d'Ino. La jeune fille se retint pleurer en regardant son genoux sur lequel elle s'était fait mal. C'était sûrement une pierre qui l'a fait trébucher. Ce n'était qu'une petite égratignure mais ça faisait mal. Le garçon s'agenouilla vers elle pour mieux regarder sa blessure.

-"Bon ben, la chasse au trésor est fini pour nous."

-"Nooon." protesta la fillette

-"Ino, tu t'es fait mal au genou en glissant sur ce truc, on ne peut pas continuer."

-"Hein..."

Les deux se retournèrent vers le "truc" en question pour voir qu'il s'agissait d'une petite boite carrée aux motifs dorés. La petite fille blonde, oubliant son genou, s'empara de la boite en la regardant avec merveille. Ce n'était sûrement pas un objet laissé là par Iruka-Sensei pour le jeu. Celui ci laissait plus des drapeaux, des armes, des trucs utiles mais certainement pas esthétiques. Shikamaru fut assez détaché de cette trouvaille et fixa l'objet d'un air complètement indifférent.

-"C'est joli, j'aimerais bien l'ouvrir pour voir à l'intérieur."

-"Laisse tomber, c'est une sûrement un objet qui ne marche plus et dont on s'est débarrassé."

-"Peut être..."

Cette explication tenait peu la route car même si cette boite n'aurait servit à rien, personne ne l'aurait jeté comme ça, dans un champ de fleur. A Konoha, on mettait un point d'honneur à préserver un village propre et à ne pas polluer son environnement, c'était un enseignement majeur dans le rapprochement avec la nature qui était transmit aux jeunes pousses dés leur plus tendre enfance.

-"On l'a peut être perdu."

-"Regarde, il a un bouton sur le haut."

Comme tout enfant qui se respecte, Ino et Shikamaru étaient curieux. La petite blonde appuya dessus et l'objet s'ouvrit tout seul dans une étrange mélodie. Les deux enfants restèrent muets, ne troublant pas ce petit spectacle. La chanson était douce, harmonieuse et inconnue dans Konoha. Peut être que c'était étranger. A l'intérieur, il n'y avait pas grand chose, juste du vide bleu avec des nuages qui évoquait le ciel avec une petite feuille de papier à l'intérieur.

La fille aux cheveux blonds prit le papier pour le déplier délicatement et lut à haute voix

-"Si une âme chante la chanson de la boite au moment ou le soleil part dormir, les rêves et les pensées du chanteur seront calmes dans son propre sommeil nocturne."

Il y avait autre chose au verso mais c'était illisible et trop effacé. Avec regret, ils abandonnèrent tout décryptage, ne l'ayant pas encore apprit à l'académie. Etant jeunes, ils ne comprirent pas toute la signification du message mais ils aimaient beaucoup la musique.

-"On devrait la remettre à sa place."

En temps normal, Ino aurait protesté car elle aimait bien les objets de ce genre et l'aurait volontiers gardé pour la mettre avec ses trésors mais là, elle était étrangement d'accord. D'un accord commun, ils promirent de n'en parler à personne puis se remirent en route pour chercher un professeur pour soigner Ino.

Quand ils revinrent le lendemain au même endroit, la boite n'était plus là.

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Ils n'avaient plus la boite mais Ino s'était rappeler de la mélodie qui était resté graver dans sa mémoire. Cela surprit quelque peu Shikamaru car Ino n'avait pas trop l'oreille musicale. Mais maintenant qu'elle chantait cette petite chanson devant lui par demande, il se rappelait de cette journée ou ils avaient trouvé ce mystérieux objet. Ils l'avaient recherché en secret pendant deux semaines dans tout le champ en vain puis s'étaient rendu à l'évidence: quelqu'un était passé après eux. Bien qu'aucun des deux n'eut été convaincu par cet argument.

Shikamaru regarda son amie marmonner la mélodie qui lui faisait sauter le cœur. Elle la reproduisait à merveille. Pendant qu'elle chantait avec entrain et sans gènes, elle adoptait le doux rythme de sa mélodie, ses longs cheveux blonds brillant sous l'éclat dorée du soleil couchant. Elle avait fermé les yeux pour mieux savourer cette mélodie et appuyé son visage contre ses mains, ses coudes eux même reposant sur le comptoir qu'elle nettoyait avant. Sans s'en apercevoir, Shikamaru fit de même en face d'elle et ferma les yeux pour mieux l'écouter.

Au bout d'un moment, la blonde s'arrêta de chanter et rouvrit les yeux, son partenaire faisant de même. Tous les deux rougirent un petit peu en se rendant compte de la proximité et s'éloignèrent vite. Après un petit instant de gène, Shikamaru décida de rentrer chez lui, remerciant la fille aux yeux saphir. Ino derrière lui, lui souhaita une bonne nuit et lui adressa un signe de la main, et même si il ne le vit pas, il y répondit. Après ça, Ino reprit son travail, plus enjouée que tout à l'heure et plus heureuse aussi.

Shikamaru continua le chemin vers sa maison quand un chat fouillant dans une poubelle attira de nouveau son attention. Il regarda avec précaution et vite la boite à musique posée au dessus des ordures. Il l'ouvrit, toujours cette musique l'accompagnant et vit la petite feuille en papier pliée. Il lut ce qu'il y avait dessus et un sourire dessina son visage habituellement ennuyé.

Le sourire aux lèvres, il referma la boite, la reposa là ou il l'avait prise puis s'en alla, certain de passer une nuit tranquille, car après tout:

-"Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle est chantée par une femme qu'une berceuse est vraiment magique."

OoOoOoOoO

-"Qu'est ce que c'est, Neji?"

-"Une boite que j'ai trouvé dans le jardin de notre demeure.J'ignore à quoi elle sert mais elle est plutôt jolie."

-"Regarde, il y a un bouton sur le haut."

L'histoire d'une mélodie éternelle.

_PS: Pour la personne qui parle à Neji, imaginez qui vous voulez._


End file.
